


Serotonin

by xrockerchic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrockerchic/pseuds/xrockerchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's body is demanding sleep, but his mind says otherwise. Soonyoung is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serotonin

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that came out of nowhere while I was in transit. What am I doing.

Red lights flashed across the desk and Jihoon blearily rubbed his eyes. It's been a long day spent in the studio for him once again.  
  
He needs sleep. He knows he does. His body is screaming for it, but his mind has been on an overdrive lately, and it isn't showing any signs of slowing down. He can't get a decent amount of rest without being jolted out his slumber and scrambling to his desktop to jot everything down before it leaves him.  
  
Sighing, he places his headphones back and trudges on. He doesn't hear someone coming into the studio, so when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he jumped.

  
  
'Geez it's just me, scaredy cat.' Soonyoung laughed.  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. 'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?'  
  
'I could say the same for you. No one has seen you leave this place for the past 48 hours, you studio hermit.'  
  
'I'm self sufficient here so no need to worry.' Jihoon gestured towards the stack of bottled water and instant ramyeon. 'Plus the couch fits my height well enough. Thanks for the concern any way.'  
  
Soonyoung frowned. 'You know that's not what I mean. How many hours of rest did you get last night?'  
  
Curse the dark circles under his eyes for betraying him. '2 or 3 hours..Give or take? It's fine, I need to get this done before I lose the inspiration.'

  
  
Clicking his teeth, Soonyoung laid out the mattress that was left at a corner and hauled Jihoon out of his chair, pulling him towards the mattress.  
  
'Wha-'  
  
'Take a nap with me.' Soonyoung commanded, as he fluffed up the cushions.  
  
'Are you deaf or did you not hear what I just said?'  
  
'I did, but I'm not deaf, just selectively so. And I chose not to register whatever you previously said. Now, your body is screaming for the sleep it so well deserves so! Nap time.' Soonyoung made himself comfortable on the mattress and promptly pulled Jihoon down.  
  
'Kwon Soonyoung, you piece of- oh. That feels good.' Jihoon sighed in relief.  
  
Soonyoung grinned as he made circular motions against Jihoon's temples. 'What can I say, I have a pair of gifted hands.'  
  
'Whatever, I'm not going to respond to that.' yawned Jihoon. Mere seconds passed, and Jihoon could already feel his eyelids getting heavy. Slowly, his body eased and his mind began to drift into dreamland.

  
Soonyoung could feel the tension dissipating from Jihoon's body and smiled.

'Always does the trick.' He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Withdrawing his hands, Soonyoung settled into a comfortable position with Jihoon in his embrace, and followed him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from the song with the exact same title which is also the song I had on repeat while coming up with this. Meeps.


End file.
